The present invention relates, in general, to utility retaining devices and more particularly relates to utility retaining devices which are useful for retaining pencils, crayons, markers, and other utensils used in connection with educational programs. While the devices within the scope of the present invention are described with regard to this purpose, it will be understood that devices within the scope of the present invention have a wide variety of uses and can be adapted to satisfy many specific needs.
In general, in connection with education it is frequently desirable and often necessary for students to maintain drawing or other markings utensils such as crayons, markers, pencils, etc. for ready access. Additionally, it is desirable that the devices utilized to retain such markers or other utensils should not damage the utensils. It is even more desirable that the means used to retain the devices should hold the devices firmly to prevent damage.
Prior art arrangements are known which are intended to accomplish similar purposes but none accomplishes the objectives or the purposes of the present invention satisfactorily. U.S. Pat. No. 239,274 illustrates a box intended for holding lead pencils where separate compartments are provided for each pencil. The device is intended for lead pencils and does not have the flexibility or the compartments provided by devices within the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,213 teaches a portable craft and hobby kit provided with a lid where a foam material is provided to hold down the devices within the box, contrary to arrangements within the scope of the present invention where recesses and raised sections are provided in the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,283 like reference no. U.S. Pat. No. 239,274, teaches a box having clearly defined receptacles for specific items such as pencils.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,556 teaches an arrangement where a box is provided which is substantially different from devices within the scope of the present invention.
In summary, no known prior art arrangement teaches or even remotely suggests utensil retaining devices having the features of devices within the scope of the present invention.